


masterpiece?

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Gwen makes the camera dude question - well, everything.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words





	masterpiece?

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words challenge #181: masterpiece

"So, camera dude, is this your life's work? Your masterpiece? Your magnus otis?" Gwen asked as she swung her katana around.

He ducked. "Magnum opus."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"It's my job."

"So your dream isn't to invasively film people as they go about their daily lives?"

"You signed a contract." Why did he have to keep reminding these people that?

Gwen shrugged. "Did we?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? How do you know Quentin's not messing with your minds right now? How do you know your not still sitting in his apartment watching him play video games?

"Oh... shit."


End file.
